Out of Your Shell: A Piccolo fanfic
by DBZUnderCover
Summary: For a month or so, The former Demon King hasn't been feeling up to shape... And the symptoms popped up a week after Pans birth. When Goten literally senses what's going on a month prior to diagnosis, the Namek is already shaken with fear of what's to come.. For him, and a little life that hasn't seen the world outside. T for asexual reproduction and swearing. Technically not MPREG.
1. Chapter 1

_Shock._

That was all that the Namekian Warrior felt at that moment... It was a ridiculous sight really. Here was a Z Fighter who had been in every single situation that would usually kill a man-or Namekian (and once or twice did) was sitting in front of Dende, the 'Guardian' of earth, his jaw slack, eyes wide and thoughts racing at a million miles per second

"Piccolo? Are you alright?" Chirped Dende, who despite all he's been through, stayed innocent as Goku, which snapped Piccolo out of his stupor. "... That, Dende, IS THE MOST RIDICULOUS QUESTION YOU COULD ASK RIGHT NOW! NO, I AM NOT FINE!" Yelled Piccolo at about 200 decibels as Dende cowered in fear of the whilst angry, secretly terrified Warrior who was close to hyperventilating at this point. Now I hear you asking yourself... Why is Piccolo, of all people, at The Lookout, and why is he so freaked?

It began a month ago at Gohan's, as Piccolo had been staying there for the winter, as the cave had been blocked with snow and Piccolo only went to the Lookout on important occasions. He had been training with Goten (as the brat had requested it along with Gohan) and it had been going pretty well until he got lightly kicked in the abdominals near the sternum and piccolo collapsed and proceeded to lose power. When he got up courtesy of Gohan and Goten, he vomited all over the floor. Gohan insisted that he go to Dendes right that second to be checked, and of course Piccolo refused. Then Goten said the words that made Piccolo fear the very thing being diagnosed by Dende a month in the future, but pushed it to the back of his mind:

" I think I can sense another KI with Mr Piccolo!"

A/N: can you guess what is wrong with 'mister' Piccolo? If you think you have figured it out, leave your guess by Reviewing... But you don't have to! This is my first fanfic, so no flames... I don't want to be the literal Girl on Fire, thank you!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL, Z THE ABOMINATION GT OR SUPER!


	2. What's Wrong With The Namek?

A/N: OVER 80 VIEWS AND ONE REVIEW ALREADY!? THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! All 87, HAVE A CHOCCIE COOKIE!

THANK YOU for the nice comment Trich, I'm glad you like the subtle humour and the Rage of the Namek... Piccolos kind of gone insane... Do you know the _reason_? Well, Reviewers, you're about to discover why!

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN DRAGON BALL, Z, THE ABOMINATION GT OR SUPER!

"I think I sense another KI with mister Piccolo!"

those words were the beginning factors of Piccolos worry. You see, that extra KI was ignored by the others, thinking it was Nail, Kami or some other Namekian fusion, because everyone on the Z fighters, despite their strength besides Piccolo, _couldn't_ quite tell the difference between Kami Nail or Piccolos KI because they were welded together by the fusion.

however, the GREENBEAN knew better.

It was annoying to have two voices in your head all the time (especially Nail, who was sticking his nose where it doesn't belong all the time- Gohans house, the cave, The Lookout, you name it! If Piccolos there, chances are Nail is being a nuisance if you see a scowl on Yoshis face) but sometimes having Kami around wasn't a pain as he could give decent advice on things such as this 'little' problem- but it's times like now when Piccolo is annoyed at Kami for leaving him virtually helpless on this matter... Why?

Because Piccolo knows zilch, zero NADA about caring for a BABY.(A/N: yep, if you guessed the Namek was With Child, then you are correct! You get a MILLION cookies!)

This was the reason he was freaking out at the moment: here was a Namekian Warrior who has NO experience with 'Brats' other then flinging them at mountains, and teaching them to fight, and he was due to have a son of his own in 5 months..."I'm screwed, I can't do this alone Dende, I don't know how to care for a child!" Yelled Piccolo in a panicked voice at Dende. "D-don't panic Piccolo! You have five months before you regurgitate the egg, so you have no room to panic!" Said Dende in a calm, controlled voice, pointing his finger at Piccolos abdomen, just at the sternum...even though he was secretly terrified at the expecting warrior. Normal Piccolo was bad enough...But a raging, panicked hormonal Piccolo?

Who wouldnt be crapping themselves? (Though Nameks don't use the facilities...)

"... Dende, do you really expect me, the former Demon king, to learn how to look after a Brat in 5 months time?"

Silence was all that emitted from Dende, "...I thought so... How would you know how I feel right now? you can't you idiot!" Growled Piccolo in a almost irritated tone, his hand over his face much like when he was teaching The Terrible Twosome to fuse. "If you would like to know, I feel scared shitless, angry and confused" "confused?" Chirped Dende "yes, confused, Dende. It's...strange really. Here I am, terrified and angry at everything, and yet..."

"Yet what?" Asked Dende in a confused tone with the look to match, "for some reason, there's the smallest hint of something akin to... Happiness when I think of... You know..." Said piccolo pointing at his sternum.

"Well... I think that thinking of the child reminds you of things... Such as when you trained Gohan, holding Pan for the first time... Wait, didn't you say the symptoms appeared a week after Pans birth?" A grunt from Piccolo and a slight nod as well confirmed it. " well.. Maybe it was Pans birth that made you subconsciously want a family of your own, seeing the boy you considered the son you never had... Or up till now, the son you never thought you'd have anyway.."

"...Dende?"

"yes Piccolo?"

"I'm going to the Sons house... I can't do this alone..."

"that's probably wise..."

So Piccolo went to fly off The Lookout, and hovered instead of jumping and flew off that way...

To, in his opinion, the Demons Lair.

A/N: did you like this chapter apart for the excessive amount of?" Authors notes? If so, Read and Review if you want to! Flames not allowed!


	3. Chapter 3: The Sons Reaction!

A/N: O_O... I have no words... How... HOW did I get over 100 Views in 3 days!? Sure the lack of Reviews is a -slight- setback, but still... What I'm trying to say is THANK YOU to everyone who has read my Fic in the 3 days it has existed so far! To say I am elated is NOT an overstatement... THANK YOU! :D! I hope you like this chapter: it's more serious then the one before, but it has a ton of humorous moments... Please Read, Review and ENJOY!

Awkward.

thats what Piccolo felt, standing at the Sons door. He knew explaining to Goku, Gohan, Videl AND Goten would be bad enough... But there was a chance of him getting hit over the head with The Frying Pan of Doom... Which Piccolo was sure wouldn't be good for him... Or _his_ child.

MY _child,_ Piccolo thought, _my son...I never thought that this would_ _be possible, or that it would happen... But here I am now..._

Suddenly, a dormant fear crept upon Piccolo: what would happen when Gohan an the REST of the Z fighters found out about the baby? Would they accept it? Would they be freaked out anad/or shocked? Or, worse even, if they kicked him and the child out, left him in a place without water to die? He then realised...

 _Shit, thought Piccolo, frozen in fear. If I die... The child does too..._

This very thought made Piccolo tense up in fear that he had two lives to take care of now, then he was sick behind a bush... Then it happened.

The former Demon King screamed his frustrations to the heavens.

After he was done, Piccolo curled up in a ball, and had a panic attack, but held in the fear; not for him, but his child. He feared of what the others would think, for his and his son's life, and of rejection from the Sons...

Then Goku walked out the house to see the current event just ending along with ChiChi, and Piccolo standing up, embarrassment clear on his face, purple on his cheeks. ChiChi was about to bring theFrying Pan of Doom down on the expecting Namek when suddenly...

"Don't hit Piccolo mom!" Said Goten, already in battle stance to protect his friend (what with his condition and all). "Why shouldn't I? He trespassed on our property and he could be here to take YOU away as HE did your BROTHER!" Screeched Chichi at a volume louder then a plane. " EXCUSE ME WOMAN, BUT I DID NIT COME HERE FOR GOTEN! I CAME BECAUSE I NEED HELP!"

This shocked the Chichi into silence.

"help with what, Piccolo?" Said Gohan.

So Piccolo explained what was wrong: the baby, his worry, and Gotens ability to sense it's KI. By the time he'd done explaining, ChiChi had fainted; from shock or anger, we will never know,whilst the rest of the Sons all smiled

"Piccolo, did you really not know until now?"

A/N: SORRY for leaving it on a cliffhanger! DX would Cookies help? I'm sorry! Also, do you guys think I should stay with this one-chapter-a-day thing? Leave your thoughts on it by reviewing(pretty please?), or PM me if you know how! Bye for now!


	4. 4: ChiChis Rage and 'Son' Explaination!

A/N: 0_0... WTF... That is all I can 'RE ALMOST AT 100 VIEWS IN 4 DAYS... FOUR! How, how is this possible!?the lack of reviews is a bummer though, but No Flames are allowed here,i am not katniss everdeen! XD so if you are going to Review, my Readers that are now in the 100's, DONT play with fire on MY Fanfic! Please Read and Review... You'll get Cookies :)! This is a more lighthearted chapter (if you are a ChiChi fan, I am NOT bashing your faviorite character! Don't jump to conclusions!) yet it has its serious moments... Enjoy!

Piccolos jaw had gone slack from Gokus previous statement.

He looked ridiculous, but for good reason... HOW has he known about the child BEFORE he'd did!? It was his son after all...

"W-what are you talking about Goku?" Stuttered Piccolo, his mind failing to comprehend what Goku just said. "Um Piccolo? I was saying that we ALL knew about it before you told us-except for ChiChi, she can't sense KI! "You WHAT!?" Screamed piccolo at a million decibels. "Piccolo, don't be ridiculous!" Said Gohan in a blank tone that was unlike the cheerful scholar "it's KI was strong enough for EVERYONE with the ability could sense it... Didn't you know?"

At this point, piccolos mind had gone blank apart from the different emotions swirling around his brain: proud for the compliment of his unborn son's power, disbelief that he couldn't sense it before, now that he'd checked its KI, and anger at the Sons for not telling him about this beforehand. Before he could get a word in edge ways, ChiChi woke up.

At first she didn't know what was going on. Then she remembed the whole dang thing, And shot Piccolo an icy stare cold enough to kill. "GET OFF MY PROPERTY, YOU DEMON!" Screeched ChiChi as she proceeded to try and attack him Just as her fist was about to connect with his strenum, the most vulnerable place at the moment, Piccolo swatted her away. And boy was he Pissed Off. A pregnant Namek on hormones is bad enough... But a Pissed Off, Warrior Namek that just had someone weaker then him try to kill his unborn child, almost bringing his previous fears to light? Sorry, ChiChi, but you are indefinitely FUCKED!

A/N: SORRY FOR THE SECOND CLIFFHANGER! DX! But I wanted some time to decide whoever or not I should kill ChiChi off.. I know! You guys can decide ChiChis fate, and I'll give it till tomorrow or even the day after to post the chapter! Just post a review saying whoever or not ChiChi should kick the bucket or not, and I'll post the chapter! Remember... Her life is in your hands! :D

Read and Review!


	5. 5: The Gods Wrath & piccolos son's fate!

A/N: 0_O WTF... ONE FOLLOWER, OVER 300 VIEWS AND FOUR REVIEWS IN 5 DAYS (all of them being nice)! This story has become more popular than I ever DREAMED it would be in such short time... For this, I thank all 306-7 of you, especially misato! THANK YOU for being my first follower! I am eternally grateful! I might not be able to update tommorow, so don't be suprised if there's no update tomorrow.. SORRY! DX

Read and Review! :D

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN DBZ, GT OR SUPER!

The males of the Son households mouths were hanging open in pure shock and horror of what ChiChi had just attempted to do to Piccolo, whilst said Namek was shooting a glare so cold at ChiChi that it could kill a person. Just as it looked as if Piccolo was about to fire a blast at the Harpy, a voice echoed around the area in a clear, angelic voice:

"Gods arrest!"

After these words were uttered, a blue figure with a tall body and white hair in a tight bun on his head drifted out of the clouds whilst a stream of red is sent hurtling towards ChiChi, but this doesn't hurt her.. It ties her arms and legs together in a tight knot. The person responsible was none other then Whis, the God of Creation.

"Whis.. What are you doing here?" Piccolo almost yelled, still Pissed Off at ChiChi for attempting to hurt his son. "I am here to place this woman under immediate arrest under the laws of the Gods",said Whis with an almost icy edge in his voice. "Huh? But aren't you a God, not a policeman?" Stuttered Goku, still in too much shock to process anything at the moment. "All Gods have this ability, but we use it for certain purposes"

"P-purposes?" Stuttered Piccolo, who is now glad for Whis coming, for if he hadn't ChiChi would be dead by now. "Yes." Whis nodded "for example, Bills uses it to arrest those who destroy without a single purpose, no matter how stupid. And I use this ability to take those who attack the helpless: newborns, unborn children, thise who were born... Different" Whis paused, as if unsure if he should tell them what he is to say next "but I only do this level of attack on... Points when the Fate of the universe is at stake because of said captured persons actions... "... WHAT!?" Yelled Piccolo in a voice loud enough to break glass "what I'm saying is Piccolo..."

"your son determines the fate of the universe when he is older"

A/N: SORRY FOR THE CLIFFIE! I PROMISE TO TRY TO STOP! DX what do you think Whis means by this? And I'm sorry ChiChi fans, but I don't think she is going to survive the wrath of the gods...

Read and Review!


	6. Whis 'Explains' and ChiChis Judgement!

A/N: OH GOD I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!

it was a combination of running out of ideas and time... I feel terrible for not updating...

Would cookies help? DX and as always...

Read and Review if you forgive me! ;(

Piccolo fell over and fainted from shock for the millionth time.

This is, of course understandable. Being told by a god that your unborn son is to determine everyone's destiny is a bit of a shock. All this happened whilst Goku, Goten ChiChi Gohan all stood/lay there gawking as if Whis had grown a second head.

"Excuse me, but WHAT!?" Yelled ChiChi who snapped out of her stupor to sum up the feelings of everyone in the room. "It's true, and you had best keep your mouth closed.." Said Whis in a calm enough manner whilst ChiChi gave him a glare cold enough to kill.

"I'm allowed to talk, MISTER, so YOU keep YOUR mouth shut!" Screeched ChiChi loudly, "excuse me? As far as the Gods are concerned, your under arrest.." "For what?" Half laughed ChiChi "for expressing my FEELINGS?"

Whis simply clicked his fingers, and in a flash, she was gone. "W-what did you do to ChiChi?" Stammered Goku who was scared of Whis and angry at him and ChiChi simultaneously.

"I sent her to the Gods Realm for... 'Judgement'" coughed Whis with a twisted look on his face; one of disgust. "... Anyways, we have more important matters on our hands. Let me explain first what the all means" Whis took in a deep breath and continued "Piccolo is having that child for a reason... Do you know of the Multiverse? I assume you have, considering Trunks explained it to you?"

"h-how do you?" Stuttered Goku who was cut off by Whis. "You see, the multiverse has a bit of a..problem concerning the people who control and decide what happens:The Fate Angels. As he said the next few words, the world seemed to slow to a halt

"the Multiverse is corrupted, my friends, corrupted."

..."that is all I can tell you. I do not want to disrupt the time-space continuum... For now, this is farewell"

He then dissapeared without a trace, disappearing into thin air as if he never existed.

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN DBZ SUPER OR GT! Read and Review!


	7. What The HFIL Is Going On?

A/N: 600 HITS! ;D THANK YOU EVERYONE! This is your reward:

A update with no angst, Just PLOT DEVELOPMENT! :D YAAAAAY!

There isn't going to be much angst after chapter 10, but don't worry!

im planning to do a sequel on the Fate Angels mentioned by Whis and what

it means for Piccolo and his son... What do you think ChiChi's 'Judgement' involves?

As always:

Read and Review!

Everyonein the area was confused by Whis' statement.

there was a long and awkward silence following his arrival and everyone in the backyard of the Son Household as everyone tried to process what just happened, except for the unconscious Namekian Warrior. The silence was only broken by a groan from the aforementioned Namek.

"Ugh... What just happend?" Groaned Piccolo as he sat up holding his head with a naseous feeling in his stomach. Then he remembered: The baby, ChiChi attacking him (which brought anger to his mind thinking about what she tried to do) Whis and The Fate Angels. -the Fate Angels..- Piccolo thought -what are they, and what connection do the have with my son!?-

-...I'll think about it later. For now... Oh crap..- Piccolo thought as his head turned to the Sons, who had a variety of different emotions plastered on their faces: Goten, sadness, Goku, utter confusion and Gohan just looked Pissed Off. "Uh... Gohan?... I'm sorry about what just happened to ChiChi..."

this snapped Gohan out of his angry state "Piccolo? I'm not angry at you.. I'm upset at mom." ... "Say what now?" Said Goten, looking almost appalled. "I'm sorry Goten, but did you SEE what mom just tried to do to Piccolo and the baby? If she had succeededin punching him... Dende knows what would have happened"

"I'm just confusoed" stated Goku with a slight annoyance laced in his voice "what did he mean by Fate Angels? And what do they have to do with your son, Piccolo?" The Namekian Warrior paused for a moment "I... Don't know. I had a dream that I think may relate to this. It happened about 1 month ago, 2 weeks before... Before.."Piccolo had tensed up, a shocked look on his face."Before what Piccolo?"

Piccolo turned, a horrified look on his face.

"2 weeks before Pans birth... The day Dende believes my child was... Concieved"

A/N: What do you think is going on!? Read and Review! :D


	8. Endless Nightmares and Chaos!

A/N: THANK YOU FOR OVER 700 VIEWS 3 FOLLOWERS AND 1 FAVORITE! :D

although I have noticed the view count goes down if I update too late.. Should I stay with

this one update daily thing? Or should I go for one a _week?_ Only you guys can decide!

:D I have also been debating about writing ANOTHER fanfic: a crossover of... Wait for it...

TOTAL DRAMA AND THE HUNGER GAMES! XD! What do you guys think of your FAVORITE total drama cast members in the Hunger Games?

Read and Review! :D

Piccolos expression stayed one of horror for a few seconds before he regained his composure, whilst the Sons stayed gawking at Piccolo, who pressed his hand to his face, equally as baffled as the Sons.

He sighed, unsure of whether or not he should tell them of what he had seen in his dream: after all, why should he tell them? Then again... It was the fate of the universe at stake after all... And if what he had seen had any relevance...

"STOP GAWKING!" Yelled Piccolo, who was too stressed to think straight, "..I will tell you, Son, what I have seen in my dream... Vision or whatever it was..."

-2 weeks before Pans birth, the night of Piccolos sons'

Conception-

There was fire raining on the universe.

Big, indestructible balls of pure blue flame was roaring down on the planets: and Piccolo was being shown it all.

Trillions of people were running for their lives, dying, planets bursting in two and turning to dust. Piccolo noticed a huge fight was going on nearby and despite his looms terror, decided to investigate.

Sure enough, there was a bunch of strange blue creatures with flaming wings fighting the Z gang on earth.. Or what was left of the Z gang anyway.. The humans besides Goten were dead, GOKU was dying and Gohan... He had a huge wound in his chest, much like Goku did during the battle with Raditz.

There was a figure that Piccolo had never seen before: a young Namekian child, fighting alongside the dream version of himself. The child looked just like him apart from a birthmark along his eye. Then it happened:

A wind picked up, unheard but felt, whisking everyone and everything up , includin the flamed beasts, and they dissolved into thin air. The child was the last to go, but instead of disappearing into thin air, he turned into a green fog, which swirled around Piccolo, and entered his stomach, shooting a stabbing pain inside that made Piccolo's eyes turn to dots in a white oblivion.

For the rest of the night, all Piccolo could feel was the tearing pain swirling in his stomach, which emitted a green light that got smaller and lower until it faded, replaced with a newly developing life...

and then he woke up.

A/N: did you like that Chapter? I made a few edits to spelling mistakes to make the story more professional. Thank you again for 6 reviews in a week, and as always...

Read and Review!


	9. End of Angst: ChiChi's Judgement!

**A/N: ITS OVER 800 (views)! I finally got it to do BOLD writing for my AN on the computer instead of ipod.**

 **i can't thank my followers enough for their support, and i thank all 821 viewers for giving a flying cookie about**

 **my story. you ALL got choccie cookies! :D As this chapters title suggests, there will be little angst after this,**

 **and you will find out what the Judgement entails for ChiChi (if you're a fan of ChiChi, be warned!)**

 **Read and Review!**

Piccolos face was one of fear and worry as he finished his story.

the others were solemn and looking at the ground, and to be honest, they felt kind of sorry for the poor

Namekian: to have to go through a nightmare every night, to fear for your friends lives after it all

changes...

"Piccolo..." whispered Gohan, still angry at his mother and feeling sorry for Piccolo...

"i came here because i needed help; i was confused and still am: i have no idea what i'm doing..

I can't do this alone..." said Piccolo, his voice heavy with sadness, his eyes full of fear. The

Namek was truly terrified.

"...who said you had to do this alone?..."

\- 1 MONTH LATER -

Piccolo had been living at the Son's household for 1 month

since what the Z fighters call 'the Whis incident'.

They had been confused about why Piccolo was living with the Son's, ChiChis absense and of

the KI that had gotten strong enough for even the humans to pick out, and when told,

they _accepted_ what had happened to Piccolo, Whis arresting ChiChi and to Piccolo's happiness, the

baby and Piccolos current condition.

Things had been going rather well ever since, and nothing seemed out of place...

until...

Whis came down again.

He had come bearing news concerning ChiChi.

He said that ChiChis actions had _not_ been justified...

yet she had done good things in her time

so by order of the Kais,her soul is to be sent to

another body...

in another universe.

Goten Goku AND Gohan were crushed by the news.

they would never see ChiChi again. Even Piccolo was

a bit down in the dumps that day.

Whever it was his hormones or pure sadness...

we will **never know.**

 **A/N: -passes out from exhaustion- i think this chapter was my longest... DX**

 **Read and Review! :D**


	10. Life At The Sons!

**A/N: ITS OVER 900 (VIEWS)! :D THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

 **As promised, the reign of angst is OVAH! As seen on the title, we will have a sneak peek into**

 **Piccolos new life as an honorary Son (living in the same house and all) and him and**

 **Goku and Goten babysitting baby PAN! Lets see how this will turn out eh?**

 **READ AND REVIEW! ;D (ALSO I DONT OWN DBZ SUPER OR GT!)**

Ever since the Whis incident, things have never been the same with

the Sons.

Goku had taken up a job: farming, to support the family,

Gohan had started training again with Goten and Piccolo...well...

He was still trying to process all that had happened that fateful day.

Piccolo was shocked the Sons had welcomed him with open arms that day,

and still was to be honest. His head had wrapped itself up around most things,

including, to his shock, the baby.

Then again he had made a pretty firm decision in his mind what to do with the child.

He knew he was inexperienced with children and as scared of it... then again...

Many children on this earth suffer because of parents that dont want them, even before

their birth... and what they did to them made him **sick.**

Piccolo, Kami and Nail had made a unanimous decision that the child would be raised

by him and the Sons; and all hoped that nothing would harm him...

"You want me to WHAT?!"

THIS, dear Readers, was Piccolos reaction to being asked by Gohan to BABYSIT Pan.

Gohan sighed, "Piccolo, i'm not asking much... just an hour that's all... Me and Videl

are going to a meeting, and besides, this could be an oppurtunity for you to learn more about how to

take care of children!"

Piccolo knew he was right.. and sighed.

"fine.. i'll babysit Pan.. but just this once OK?"

 **A/N: Next Chapter will concentrate on Piccolo**

 **being Pans babysitter... sorry for the Cliffie!**

 **Read and Review!**


	11. 1000 Views Special: Piccolos POV! :D

A/N: **WHAT THE COOKIES! WE HAVE BREACHED 1000 VIEWS! ITS OVER 1000! IN ONE. WEEK! YOU ARE ALL AMAZING! :O Just for you AMAZING 1000 or so people from the UK** to **Peru, you have ANOTHER chapter! :) AND the day after tomorrow, if we can reach 1100 views, the story I'm planning, a crossover between TOTAL DRAMA AND THE HUUNGER GAMESSS will definitely be published early...**

 **I might do that anyway! :D THANK YOU!**

 **and as always..**

 **READ AND REVIEW! ( ALSO I DONT OWN DBZ SUPER OR GT!)**

 **Piccolos POV:**

One hour.

What a lot of bullcra-

-WWAAAAAAA!-

There goes the BRAT again. I don't usually call Pan that, she's like a granddaughter to me, which is weird considering I'm to have a child of my own in 4 months... In the month that I have lived here, in the Sons household, things have been less then normal... Especially concerning my son.

I never thought I would be preparing to rear a child of my own, then again... I never thought I'd be BABYSITTING EITHER!

-sigh-... I'd best go get Pan and see what she wants... God forbid I have to change the kids diapers again... That was harder then teaching Fusion! (But not as embarrassing...)

"Pan... What do you WANT!?" I scream in the loudest voice possible, and i nearly bang my head against the wall in frustration as this has only made things WORSE!

-great, piccolo you're a FUCKING GENIUS...- I think as I reluctantly pick up the baby, and hold her as Gohan had shown Me a little over a week ago. Somehow holding the child close calms her down... " heh. You were just cranky weren't you kid?" I say in a soft voice as not to make her cry again.

Then I feel a shift in Pans KI, as it goes a bit higher then normal.. And i realise it's equal to that of my son...

just as I begin To try to wrap my head around this, I hear a slam of the door... Finally... After FIVE HOURS... They are back.

I proceed to go downstairs and place Pan back in the cot. I then yell "WHY ARE YOU BACK SO LATE!?" Gohan politely explains that the meeting went on longer then he had expected... That and Videl had been dragged off to the mall by Bulma, brining Gohan along with them.

I sympathised with Gohan. I had been to the mall, forced by ChiChi when I lived at the Sons Barack when we were training for the Androids. Ugh.. I shuddered in discomfort, and I swore never to go back to that place.

And I also swear never to trust Gohan with timekeeping again..

A/N: Did you guys like this chapter? TWO CHAPPIES IN ONE DAY YO!

Read and Review (please?:D)


	12. A Visit From Canon Sources!

**A/N: SUPRISE! Bet you weren't expecting this little plot twist! XD I'm trying to tie this as close as possible with Future Canon in Super! (And before you call BS due to the "Whis Incident, keep in mind I never said what Whis' gender is!)**

 **Dont know what I'm talking about?**

Read **to find out! (I DONT OWN DBZ GT OR SUPER!)**

It was a stormy night that fateful evening.

The Kai's and the other Gods had heard of the Fate Angels and had decided, for once, to intervene... By sending a 'little' help from another universe... By opening a portal to a universe that you Readers are all too familiar with...

PAGE BREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!

CN Vegetas POV:

We were falling through darkness.

A few months after Buu, we thought there would be no more trouble... Of course, we were WRONG as usual... The God of Destruction had come down from wherever he came from and decided -fuck it I'm taking over-... Sigh... And just when you think things couldn't get anymore messed Up... A portal appears sending you and your 'friends' to Dende-knows- where!

Just as I begin to think the fall would never end, I hit a solid ground, and see the others land around me, groaning and confused... What was the point of sending us to the Lookou-... WHAT THE CRAP!?

NCN Piccolos POV:

For the millionth time, my jaw promptly hits the ground. Laying on the floor outside the Lookout, were duplicates of ourselves: Vegeta, Goku, Gohan Goten and myself... Plus the humans.

They all look as confused as us, so we go over to them to try to help... And Dendes in their little group too... The other Vegeta stands up and asks "WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!?" In a scream so loud it near bursts my eardrums... And judging by the KI raise by my son, HE doesn't appreciate it either

"I dunno Vegeta, but it looks like we're in another universe like Mirari told us about!" "Kakarot, that is the smartest thing you've said in years! Why choose NOW to be a smart-ass!? "But... I'm not a donkey!.."

I can't stand this anymore, so I tell "YOU TWO BE QUIET!" Because I've had enough of their petty squabbles, and... CRAP. The other me is wearing a confused look on his face... Did he figure out about the baby? I hope not... Then that would make things awkward..

A/N: PLOT TWIIIST! Enjoyed This chapter?

Read and Review!


	13. ConFUSION With The NameKIan!

A/N: 1100 views people! :) I can't believe I'm writing this when I'm so TIRED... -flops down on desk- Fantasy, you HAVE to be my most consistent reviewer, for this I thank you. I bet you're wondering... What's with the puns in the title?

well, you're going to have to read to find out!

CN Vegetas POV:

just when you think things can't get anymore insane...

i slowly get up, along with the others with help from these... Counterparts of ours... Honestly, they don't look any different... However.. There is something off about The Nameks counterparts KI that I don't think is normal for this universe...

Screw it, I'm too tired to think of an explanation right now... And I think they know this so the Counterparts lead us to the beds on the Lookout. I fall straight asleep after a long day of tiring bullshit..

NCN Piccolos POV:

i think I'm in the clear for now.

they haven't figured out I'm...pregnant yet. That sounds so foreign, yet.. I think it's finally sunk in how real the situation is. I mean, this last months been nothing but a parade of one shock after another..

I wonder how they got here...? I think it may have to do with the huge blast of energy-fuelled wind we felt before they fell out of the sky. I don't think they know either to be frank..

Then again, I don't know about a lot of things.

such as how I've started getting 'happy' dreams since the announcement made by Whis about ChiChi.. And that my nightmares and actual dreams have started to fuse together. Why this is happening in the first place...

How I'm ever going to survive parenthood. Yes it will be a challenge and I usually like a challenge or two, but this? This will be no fight, although bones will probably be broken, hopefully mine and not his.

i sigh, and look down at my stomach. Thankfully I won't be gaining any weight anytime soon, but I'm not looking forward to the other effects..

-yes- I think -you're going to be a challenge little one, aren't you? I can already tell- As I fall asleep, I place my hand over my abdomen and fall asleep. I will have no nightmares tonight. Just as I am about to slip into the dark comfort of sleep..

I swear I felt something move.

A/N: CHARACTER DEVELOPMEEEENT! Did you like this chapter?

Read and Review! (I DO NOT OWN DBZ GT OR SUPER)


	14. Earths Doom: Piccolos Proposal!

A/N: Woah! Most amount of Views ever had yesterday.. And .REVIEWS! I'm happy you guys like this story so far... But things are about to get tricky here. See, by the title you can guess what's going to happen... But Nobody will die so...

ARRGH! Too many spoilers!

Read and Review! :)

Horror.

that was the look upon the Kai's faces when they saw what the Fate Angels were planning... This wasn't supposed to happen! -I must contact Goku and the The Counterparts from Universe 18 at once!-

 **Non canon Gokus POV:**

i am resting at the Lookout.

yet I am restless about something.. I can't place what, but I have a feeling something bad is going to happen... Oh well, I'll think about it later... For now FOOD! The tables are piled high with a huge meal fit for a large amount of Sayians.

Piccolo isn't here though.. He says our 'eating habits' make him naseous... I wonder why...? As soon as I bite into the first chicken leg I hear a voice in my head, and everyone else had stopped eating as well.. It's King Kai!

-EVERYONE! You must listen to me!- mentally screams King Kai, he seems panicked right now. -something VERY BAD is going to happen, and you're the only ones who can escape it!- King Kai pauses before continuing...

the fate Angels! They're coming to blow up the planet... And the weaker humans cannot be saved- and the planet cannot be restored after this!-

Non Canon Piccolos POV:

i charge into the Sayians lunch room faster then you can blink your eye.

"we have to gather the dragon balls" I say in a immediate tone "for what? We can't redirect earth this time Piccolo!" Goku says, tears in his eyes.. "GOKU! We have to transport everyone to a place where we can be safe.." Where my child can be safe... "That's what the wishes are for"

I open my eyes, fear probably embedded within them "we have to wish back Planet Vegeta and its inhabitants!"

PLOOT TWIIST! Read and review! (I DO NOT OWN ANY DBZ SHOWS)


	15. Rush For The Namekian Dragonballs!

A/N: 9 Reviews! :D Thank you SO mich for all the nice Reviews Rinfantasy! Although I would like a Review with constructive criticism... But no Flames! I am NOT Katniss! (Despite my almost KILLING someone when I shot a arrow and it bounced off the ceiling.. NO JOKE!)

Read and Review!

Everyone was rushing around on Namekian, gathering the Dragonballs as quickly as possible.

Now, I hear you asking: why the NAMEKIAN Dragonballs? Well, in Universe 6 the Namekian Dragon balls don't have a time limit set to one year.. Plus then we'd only get two wishes if we used Earths'. Everybody was in a panic, the Universes split into two sections: one for the North, the other South.

However, piccolo because of his pregnancy, had to bring the NIMBUS CLOUD along for the ride.. Literally. -I don't even know why the cloud is letting me ride it...- piccolo then abandoned the thought and had swore at that moment to never get on the stupid cloud ever again when it stopped.

Curious, Piccolo stepped off, and was glad for what he had found: Ironically, the Four Star Ball. The one Gohan was named after... He picked it up, got back on the cloud and went off back to the meeting place to tell the others, who were already at the Temple of the Guru when he got there.

the others had gotten 6 Dragon Balls- 3 for each universe. That made seven in all- they had collected the Dragon Balls. Just in time too..

they had less then an hour to transport everyone to Planet Vegeta.

SORRY for the short chappie: I had little time! (I DONT OWN DBZ GR OR SUPER)


	16. Piccolo Summons Porugana!

A/N: D...: no... Views? For two days?... Did I write a cruddy chapter? I hope this makes it up to you guys, in terms of chapters... My last chapter wasn't the greatest huh?... No time for pity... Just...

read and.. Review!

The dragon is about to be summoned.

everyone has gathered around the Dragon Balls, ready to make the wishes that would save the Human, and revive the Sayian races.

Piccolo was the most nervous of all: what if the dragon didn't grant the wishes... Sayians weren't welcome much of Namek, and Piccolo wasn't all that liked, what with his reputation...

"Piccolo?" Asked Goku "I think you should awaken the dragon." "Why ME!?"

"You have been learning Namekian off Dende haven't you?" Questioned Krillin, who'd said a little too much: Piccolo had enough embarrassment to deal with...

"...FINE. I'll resurrect the dammed dragon!" Yelled Piccolo, who was obviously on a bit of a mood swing, whilst Canon Piccolo stared with confusion laced in his eyes.

He NEVER acted like this; only in life-threatening situations.. This, was just embarrassment...

Piccolo yelled the incantation, Pissed Off almost as much as the Whis Incident... -almost.

The dragon rose immediately, speaking in a low, gravelly voice. "You have arose the Eternal Dragon, state your 3 wishes and I will grant them"

"Dragon! We wish that Planet Vegeta is revived, along with its inhabitants. For the last wish, we ask that all inhabitants of Earth, including us to be transported to Planet Vegeta after its revival.

"YOUR WISHES HAVE BEEN GRANTED. FAREWELL MORTALS" boomed Porugana as he flew away into the night sky as a blue light swallowed Earth and The Z Fighters. Krillin stared with wide eyes at the blue mist, Goku and Vegeta looked at eachother with an excited aura in their eyes. Piccolo closed his eyes, wishing for a bright future for his little family...

as the mist took them in a cyclone toward the sky.

a/n: On the edge of your seats? Can't blame you!

Read and Review! :D


	17. Arrivial on Planet Vegeta: King Incoming

A/N: OMFG! :{ I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! thank you for 13 Reviews! I laughed at the point, fantasy, when you compared it to The Wizard Of Oz! It was so true, yet so funny! xD In a good way! I apologise for the delay, and hope you all like this chapter!

Read and Review! :D

Piccolo gawked at his surroundings.

Planet Vegeta was not the violent desert he had expected.

the trees were tall, with green trunks and blue leaves, the ground was a pale red colour, with houses scattered in groups in a wide city. The animals were.. Weird to say the least; too weird to describe.

Scattered around the area, were Sayians of all shapes and sizes, groaning and rubbing their heads due to the rough fall they had due to shock not pain.

One in particular that was noticed was one that looked exactly like Goku, with a star shaped scar on his cheek. he was the splitting image of goku; he had his hair and everything. Piccolo shook off the resemblance as a sayian thing as a lot of them were similar to eachother.

everyone was looking around: some of them couldn't believe that they were back on planet Vegeta again... their _home. Both_ of the Vegetas were looking around him, with an obvious glimmer of joy in their eyes. Goku was gawking at his surroundings, at the trees that stood so tall up tot eh clouds, at the huge community that was suddenly gathering around the Z fighters, gratitude evident in their eyes.

One Sayian in particular stepped through the crowds, as they separated to make a pathway to Goku Vegeta and Piccolo, who had supressed his KI in advance to hide his... condition.

this Sayian had a robe on his back, the hairstyle of Vegeta and a moustache the colour of his hair. only one person, Vegeta was to break the following silence:

"Father?"


	18. King Of All Sayians: Earths Destruction

A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I HAD A REALLY BAD CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK! I WANTED TO WRITE SO BADLY, BUT I RAN OUT OF IDEAS! ;C I hope this makes it up to you guys!

Read and Review!

OK, it was official.

Piccolo and Goku, strongest of their races in universe 16 and 18, were confused. Why did King Vegeta want to speak with THEM!? He didn't know about what happened with the Fate Angels.. did he?!

"to answer your question, yes they know about everything-they're allowed to watch from hell" a voice said inside the Z Gangs heads "oh! King Kai! I didn't know you were listening on us!"

Piccolo froze, and went a deep shade of purple, embarrassed about everything that had happened during the last month, INCLUDING his outburst on New Namek. "E-Everything?..." said Piccolo, his voice a near whisper "yes, everything... why?... OH..." King Kai said that last bit a bit too loudly.

Piccolo then proceeded to collapse out of embarrassment, falling onto his back anime style. To which every Sayian and Namekian (except from the ones in 16, who were confused) proceeded to laugh their heads off, until Piccolo got up and gave them a Death glare.

Even the King had to restrain himself, before clearing his throat to gather everyone's attention. "Right, where as I?... I remember now" said King Vegeta, walking over to Goku.

"I have seen what you have done for your homeland all of these years... On behalf of the whole Sayian Race, I apologise for your loss..." Vegeta looked down with a solemn look on his face, trying to hold back tears. The weaker humans had not survived...

Bulma had not survived.

Krillin was lucky: his wife and daughter were pretty powerful, as was Trunks and Bulla: however, Bulma was not powerful enough to escape the grasps of death... She would never return. The Dragons could not save her this time... Just as he was about to lose it, a image came into the Z gangs heads: Earth was about to blow up.

People were running and screaming, balls of fiery ice were shooting down onto the surface of the planet, Fiery angels with wings of blue were circling the planet, and shooting it. Piccolo was the most horrified. It was how he had seen it in his dream. He wanted to run, scream, yell at the universe for taking his home away...

Instead, the apparently stone-hearted Namekian Warrior broke down, waves of sorrow wracking his body, at the thought this would have been his sons fate, and probably was in another universe.

The Canon Z gang stared in shock, except for their Piccolo, who like the Universe in this story, looked in sympathy for the Warrior, as Earth exploded and vanished into dust, the screams still dragging inside his mind.

Gohan lifted Piccolo up by the shoulder, and comforted him as the image went from their minds, traumatising a certain Namekian for life.


	19. 3 Months Later It's Almost Time!

**A/N: I AM SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS! Screw Writers Block! DX Here is the next Chapter for you Spies... Hope I'm not gonna disappoint ya! Sorry for the wait!**

 **Read and Review!**

 **3 Months Since Earths Destruction:**

Piccolos POV:

3 months.

thats how much time has passed since Earth was destroyed. Not much has changed since then... Except for the fact there is only one month left until my son is born. Seems like yesterday that I was sitting at Dendes damn Lookout, gawking at him in the upmost disbelief...

Thinking back, that was a stupid expression to pull at that moment. Dende said not too long ago that it happens sooner or later to every Namek. Huh. It makes me wonder if Kami or Nail ever had kids. According to Dende, the probability of this is ridiculously high.

I asked them about this. Nail started muttering things under his breath that i shouldn't mention... Kami just stayed silent.

I must have hit a nerve with the old man, since he hasn't spoken to me since.

I'll think about it later. For now, I'll think about the present... And the future. The Sons, despite all that has happened, let me stay with them at the home King Vegeta assigned for us and the rest of the Z gang to live in...

Its nearly night. I'd best get some sleep.

Gohans POV:

Piccolo just fell asleep.

He claims that he's gotten over Earths destruction.. However, I still hear him cry at night, shivering his face contorted into one of anger and fear.

Thats what happens during one of his nightmares.

He told me he has had them every night since his birth. It must be tough, seeing the things he fears most flash in front of his eyes... He tells me he's scared his son will, and is, suffering the nightmares as well... He truly does care...

Not long now before we can see him.

The nurses on Vegeta did a checkup on the baby and they confirmed that he will look and grow the same as any normal Namekian would.

This news brought Piccolo to near tears of relief and happiness

Im glad I met him all those years ago...


End file.
